


Mariko's After Party

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: After Party, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fertility pills, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Mariko's After Party

Mariko walked out of the party, tired from the dancing and the partying as she walked for about two hours until she stop to rest on the sidewalk


End file.
